


Where To Belong

by littlestoryfreak



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Reunions, Romance, comfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestoryfreak/pseuds/littlestoryfreak
Summary: Dana Scott shows up at Harvey Specter's Apartment in the middle of the night. She took the first plane. 3,400 miles. 2 people. 1 night. Where To Belong?To be honest, this is just a little drabble that came to my mind after s01 e09. I don't own anything. Don't like? Don't read. This will stay a two-shot!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only claim to have written the storyline of this work. All rights go to USA Network. Thank you.

He covered his eyes and turned the comparative bright display of his mobile away from his face. 12.14 am, he groaned and sank back to the sheets. Maybe he just flattered himself and dreamt of a ringing door. He breathed out with a puff and put his arm over his face. He tried to fall back asleep, which was not as difficult because he had barely woken up, but the ringing at his door continued. With a gasp, he sat straight, the doorbell had rung in the exact moment right before he could fell asleep and it felt like he was falling. Again, he rolled over and checked his phone. No calls. No texts. 12.16 am.

He had swung his feet eventually a little too enthusiastic from the bed, because Harvey now had to fight dizziness. In the dark of his bedroom he searched for his sweatpants and the shirt he had worn earlier. It didn’t bother him that the bell kept ringing, and he didn’t hurry very much to reach the door. A small part of him secretly hoped that whoever dared to show up at his door in the middle of the night, would have decided to leave until he could reach the door; because if not he planned on beating the shit out of them – regardless if it was the president of the united states or just the janitor.

He tapped, barefoot and with unusual messy hair through his flat. He opened the door.  
“Do you even know how late it is?” He met exactly the sharp tone he aimed for and if he hadn’t been so damn tired, he even would have been proud. A little at least.  
However, if only he had known at that point already what had happened. In that case, he wouldn’t have been so surprised about a visit at that time. Even though he wouldn’t have been able to ever only think of the possibility that he – over 3,400 miles away, a great pond between them – would be honored with being the one, she’d look up when something is wrong.

I mean, probably she has a lot of friends over there, in London. And if it wasn’t really important she would have gone to them. Yet, something, fatal enough to make her taking a plane and flying approximately eight hours instead of calling up her friends who live not even 30 minutes away, must have happened.

But Harvey didn’t know all that stuff. So, all he saw was a collected face, high heels, all in all a well-groomed, totally Dana-ish appearance. Except for the time. Except the city. Except the continent.

Neverthless, his tired eyes met Dana’s, who seemed wide awake. “Yes, Harvey, I am very well aware of the fact that it’s half past twelve in the morning. Just as aware as that there’s a table for two booked in thirteen hours, at Sketch in Mayfair.”

Due to the fact that he still wasn’t quite awake, it took him some time to process the heard. Dana J. Scott, had showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night. She looked normal, she looked good – better than good, but this opinion results from different reasons.  
But something he had noticed were her shaking hands, which she had clenched into a fist and pressed against her sides firmly. He also had noticed the cracking in her voice as she talked, as well as the redness of her eyes. These things were inevitable signs that she either had cried – which he quickly rejected because her nose hadn’t turned red from crying yet – or will star to cry within the next minute.  
He knows this woman way too well and way too long already to miss such important stuff. Also, he probably cared way too much about a woman who actually just was his former girlfriend.

Harvey didn’t say anything. He just reached out and pulled the woman into a hug. She had seemed so lost, standing in the corridor with that skirt and blazer, making her look as if she had just come from the courtroom.  
Harvey felt it. He felt her relief as she didn’t have to hold up her weight – or, what probably seemed like the weight of the whole damn world – alone anymore.

Dana relaxed and suffocated into this six feet tall hug of relief. She swallowed, not allowing herself to cry. She leaned against his warm body and shivers ran down her spine. With a lot of effort her hands moved from resting on his chest, feeling his strong, steady heartbeat through that shirt, to locking her fingers in his neck. Dana pulled him down even further and he buried his face in her neck.

Leaning back, after a while, he brushed a flick of hair out of her face. “Come on in.”

His voice was croaky and it made her smile because the little jump of her heart, made her realize that she hadn’t heard this sound in way too long. He had already turned his back at her to lead her in. Even though they both knew that that was totally unnecessary.  
Dana grabbed her bag, which contained the few things she was able to pack instead of throwing them through Steve’s and her apartment, back in London.

Her heart ached at these memories but to mend itself, her free hand almost instinctively found Harvey’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only claim to have written the storyline of this work. All rights go to USA Network. Thank you.

Harvey had made Dana sit down on the couch before he had gone to grab them two glasses of water. Wanting to being able to look at her properly he sat down on the low couch table in front of her, resting his arms on his knees. As he spoke his voice was low and tried not to yank her from her thoughts.

“Who shall I sue for you, Scottie?”

 A smile got to both of their faces at the use of this nickname. Somehow, she had never noticed that Harvey was the only one who called her that. Somehow, she had just rolled with it and without really recognizing she had probably told everyone off who referred to her as “Scottie”.

“Scottie”, a nickname brought to her by her formerly very good friend, then boyfriend, then ex-boyfriend, now line-of-work colleague and rival. For all these years, that she had known him already, this name was the one thing in their lives that hadn’t changed.

She had always liked hearing her name from him but this nickname, he came up with, gave her chills. And with saying nothing but that one word, he told her that everything would be alright.

“Hey, are you okay?”

His voice brought her back from her thoughts and taking a deep breath she nodded. “When I came back to London, two months ago, Steve picked me up from the airport and everything was perfect. Little did I know that that little shithead probably had already made up his mind.

Honestly, everything seemed totally normal! I had some stress with my bosses at the office – which was totally logical because our deal didn’t go as arranged. Steve had a lot of work as well! So, it came that we didn’t see each other very much for some weeks.

One evening we talked – on the phone because I had a meeting still going on – and decided to go out for dinner at the following weekend.”

Dana had pulled her knees to her chest. Her heels had already got left at the edge of the carpet.

“Still, everything seemed normal!”

The passion in her voice and the sudden burst of rage led to a single tear running down her cheek. Dana sniffed and wiped it quite aggressively.

“Yesterday, - no wait – no. Yesterday evening, I was already at home with a glass of wine and waited for him to get home. When he finally arrived – and he arrived way later than supposed – he sat down next to me. I should have sensed something, he looked so damn serious.”

Dana had switched into her lawyer-mode so every bit of emotion was wiped from her face and voice. She had even managed to stop any other tears from falling.

“He gave me the obligatory ‘Dana, we need to talk.’ I said, okay, what’s up? And then he started with this ‘I thought about this, about us and I think you noticed it too.’

And then he told me how we hadn’t seen each other much and how we allegedly have grown apart and-“

Dana had avoided looking at Harvey the whole time. He had already put his glass aside and rested his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry.”

She didn’t continue talking so Harvey looked up. Dana looked him straight in the eyes. He must have look very confused because she started explaining.

“Harvey, I’m sorry that I told you about the wedding so out of the blue and that I left you in that bar and that I appear at your door in the middle of the night and tell you stuff about Steve – because that is definitely now what you should do – and I’m sorry because I don’t even know why I’m here and maybe I shouldn’t even be here! I should-”

Harvey sighed and went through his hair with both his hands. He stood up and stretched out a hand for Dana to take it. But she just looked up at him, seeming hella confused.

“Come on, now, we’re going to bed.”

And maybe it was the relief that made her taking his hand and not thinking further.

It was not the first time he guided her through his apartment just like this. Harvey had lived here for a couple of years and she had visited him quite often – especially before she left off to London, even more before the thing with Steve started. Harvey and Dana officially broke up before she moved to London but they met occasionally.

Fingers locked he pulled her close. Some would say it was coincidence, some would say it was fate. But maybe it was memory.

Their body positions aligned. It seemed like some casual thing one had done countless times before – just like making coffee, you know where to get the mugs, where to put the filter, how much coffee powder to pour, how much water to add, milk, sugar…

His arm was under her head, her hand found its way to his. An arm around her waist kept her close. His chin rested on her head and he quietly whispered, “I missed you.”

 

_“Home is not where you are from._

_It’s where you belong._

_Some of us travel the whole world to find it._

_Others, find it in a person.”_

_Beau Taplin | The Explorers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in June/July 2017 and moved it from my fanfiction.net account.  
> © 2017, littlestoryfreak. All Rights Reserved. CC0 Cover, pexels.com.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in June/July 2017 and moved it from my fanfiction.net account.  
> © 2017, littlestoryfreak. All Rights Reserved. CC0 Cover, pexels.com.


End file.
